Gray wolf citations
Notes and references ^ Mech & Boitani (2004). Canis lupus. 2006 IUCN Red List of Threatened Species. IUCN 2006. Retrieved on 2006-05-05. Database entry includes justification for why this species is of least concern. ^ Nowak, R. 1992. Wolves: The great travelers of evolution. International Wolf 2(4):3 - 7. ^ Lindblad-Toh, K, et al. (2005). "Genome sequence, comparative analysis and haplotype structure of the domestic dog". Nature 438: 803–819. doi:10.1038/nature04338. ^ ^ "Persecution and Hunting". Endangered Species Handbook. Animal Welfare Institute. Retrieved on 2006-08-20. ^ a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x Graves, Will (2007). Wolves in Russia: Anxiety throughout the ages, pp.222. ISBN 1550593323. ^ a b c d e f g h i j Lopez, Barry (1978). Of wolves and men, pp.320. ISBN 0743249364. ^ a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z aa ab ac ad ae af ag ah ai aj ak al am an ao ap aq ar as at au av aw ax ay az ba bb bc bd be bf bg bh bi bj bk bl bm bn bo bp bq br bs bt bu bv L. David Mech & Luigi Boitani (2001). Wolves: Behaviour, Ecology and Conservation, p 448. ISBN 0226516962. ^ Hodgson, Angie (July 1997). "Wolf Restoration in the Adirondacks?" (PDF). Wildlife Conservation Society. Retrieved on 2006-08-21. ^ "Gray Wolf Biologue". Midwest Region. U.S. Fish and Wildlife Service. Retrieved on 2006-08-21. ^ a b ""Claws reveal wolf survival threat"". Paul Rincon. BBC online. Retrieved on 2007-05-11. ^ a b c "Gray Wolf". Corwin's Carnival of Creatures. Animal Planet. Retrieved on 2006-05-24. ^ a b c d e f g h Coppinger, Ray (2001). Dogs: a Startling New Understanding of Canine Origin, Behavior and Evolution, p352. ISBN 0684855305. ^ Macdonald, David (1992). The Velvet Claw, pp.256. ISBN 0563208449. ^ a b c d e (Italian)Apollonio, Marco & Mattioli, Luca (2006). Il Lupo in Provincia di Arezzo. ISBN 8875391238. ^ "Wolf Pup Development". Wolf Basics. International Wolf Center (November 2004). Retrieved on 2006-08-23. ^ a b Serpell, James (1995). The Domestic Dog; its evolution, behaviour and interactions with people, p267. 0-521-42537-9. ^ "The skull of Canis lupus". World of the Wolf. Natural Worlds. Retrieved on 2005-08-21. ^ a b Journal of Zoology Volume 267, Part 1, September 2005 ^ a b c Shaun Ellis. (2007). A Man Among Wolves DVD. National Geographic. ^ a b "Mating system". Department of Biology, Davidson College. Retrieved on 2006-08-22. ^ a b c d e f Dewey, Tanya (2002). "Canis lupus". Animal Diversity Web. University of Michigan Museum of Zoology. Retrieved on 2005-08-18. ^ "Gray Wolf". Discover Life in America. Retrieved on 2005-05-05. ^ "Wolves, Coyotes and Fox". MountainNature.com. Retrieved on 2006-08-23. ^ "Grey Wolves". Yellowstone-Bearman (November 2002). Retrieved on 2007-03-17. ^ Fox, Michael W. (1984). The Whistling Hunters: Field Studies of the Asiatic Wild Dog (Cuon Alpinus), pp.150. ISBN 0873958438. ^ a b "Gray Wolf Biology and Status". Wolf Basics (March 2005). Retrieved on 2006-08-23. ^ Harper, Liz (November 2002). "FAQ". Wolf Basics. International Wolf Center. Retrieved on 2005-08-21. ^ a b c d "The Fear of Wolves: A Review of Wolf Attacks on Humans" (PDF). Norsk Institutt for Naturforskning. Retrieved on 2008-06-26. ^ a b c d e (German)Bibikov, Dimitrij I. (2003). Der Wolf, pp.587. ISBN 3-89432-380-9. ^ a b c d e (German)H. Okarma (2002). Der Wolf. ISBN 3-8263-8431-8. ^ Mech L.D., Adams L.G., Meier T.J., Burch J.W., Dale B.W. (1998) The Wolves of Denali. University of Minnesota Press, Minneaopolis ^ Kruuk, Hans (1972). The Spotted Hyena: A study of predation and social behaviour, pp.335. ISBN 0563208449. ^ Macdonald, David (1984). The Encyclopedia of Mammals: 1, pp.446. ISBN 0-04-500028-x. ^ "Wolf Pack Size and Food Acquisition". Northern Prairie Wildlife Research Center. U.S. Geological Survey. Retrieved on 2005-08-21. ^ Rausch R.A. (1967) Some aspect of the population ecology of wolves, Alaska. American Zoologist 7:253-265 ^ Huber, Đuro Huber; Josip Kusak, Alojzije Frković, Goran Gužvica. "Causes of wolf mortality in Croatia in the period 1986-2001" (PDF). Veterinarski Arhiv 72 (3): 131–139. Retrieved on 2007-07-20. ^ Mech, L. David (1999). "Alpha Status, Dominance, and Division of Labor in Wolf Packs". Jamestown, ND: Northern Prairie Wildlife Research Center Online.. Canadian Journal of Zoology 77:1196-1203. Retrieved on 04/21, 2008. “The point here is not so much the terminology but what the terminology falsely implies: a rigid, force-based dominance hierarchy.” ^ a b c "Frequently Asked Questions About Wolves". Wolf Park. Retrieved on 2006-08-22. ^ "Species Wolf, Gray". Virginia Tech Conservation Management Institute (1996-03-14). Retrieved on 2006-08-23. ^ a b c Walker, Brett L. (2005). The Lost Wolves Of Japan, pp.331. ISBN 0295984929. ^ Alaska’s Salmon-Eating Wolves ^ "Wolf Predation on Sheep in Alaska". Abundant Wildlife Society of North America. Retrieved on 2008-07-10. ^ a b c d e "The Wolf: Myth, Legend and Misconception". Abundant Wildlife Society of North America. Retrieved on 2008-07-10. ^ "Wolves Find Happy Hunting Grounds In Yellowstone National Park". Science Daily (August 31, 2007). Retrieved on 2007-09-17. ^ "Wolves and Hunting". Abundant Wildlife Society of North America. Retrieved on 2008-07-10. ^ a b Jim Robbins (1998). "Weaving A New Web: Wolves Change An Ecosystem". Smithsonian National Zoological Park. Retrieved on 2007-08-10. ^ a b "Conservation Action Plan for the golden jackal (Canis aureus) in Greece" (PDF). WWF Greece. Retrieved on 2007-07-31. ^ "Wolf Ecology: How wolves interact with other predators.". University of Alberta - Edmonton. Retrieved on 2007-08-10. ^ Ralph Maughan (April 12, 2003). "Park wolf pack kills mother cougar". Ralph Maughan's Wildlife Reports, The Wolf Recovery Foundation. Retrieved on 2007-08-10. ^ L. David Mech, Layne G. Adams, Thomas J. Meier, John W. Burch, and Bruce W. Dale. "The Wolves of Denali: Chapter 1". University of Minnesota Press. Retrieved on 2007-08-10. ^ a b c "Tigers and Wolves in the Russian Far East: Competitive Exclusion, Functional Redundancy, and Conservation Implications". savethetigerfund.org. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. ^ Matthiessen, Peter (2005). Large Carnivores and the Conservation of Biodiversity: Biodiversity, pp.526. ISBN 1559630809. ^ "Striped Hyaena". IUCN Species Survival Commission Hyaenidae Specialist Group. Retrieved on 2007-08-11. ^ "Prey and den sites of the Upper Pleistocene hyena Crocuta crocuta spelaea (Goldfuss, 1823)in horizontal and vertical caves of the Bohemian Karst". CAJUSG. DIEDRICH & KARELŽÁK. Retrieved on 2008-01-20. ^ "Communication". Wolfdancer Holding Company. Retrieved on 2005-08-21. ^ a b c Harrington, Fred H. (November 2000). "What's in a Howl?". NOVA Online. PBS. Retrieved on 2005-08-21. ^ "The Iranian Wolf". Wolf Song of Alaska. Retrieved on 2007-08-11. ^ Rally to Seneca + important information about Norwegian wolves, Wolfpaper Picture Archive (February 7, 2001) ^ R. K. Aggarwal, T. Kivisild, J. Ramadevi, L. Singh:Mitochondrial DNA coding region sequences support the phylogenetic distinction of two Indian wolf species. Journal of Zoological Systematics and Evolutionary Research, Volume 45 Issue 2 Page 163-172, May 2007 online ^ (Latin) Linnaeus, C (1758). Systema naturae per regna tria naturae, secundum classes, ordines, genera, species, cum characteribus, differentiis, synonymis, locis. Tomus I. Editio decima, reformata.. Holmiae. (Laurentii Salvii)., 824. ^ Simpson, D.P. (1979). Cassell's Latin Dictionary, 5, London: Cassell Ltd., 883. ISBN 0-304-52257-0. ^ Saunders, Stephen C. (2000-06-09). "Endangered and Threatened Wildlife and Plants; Proposal To Reclassify and Remove the gray wolf From the List of Endangered and Threatened Wildlife in Portions of the Conterminous United States; Proposal To Establish Three Special Regulations for Threatened Gray Wolves End Hierarchical Links". Federal Register Environmental Documents. U.S. Environmental Protection Agency. Retrieved on 2006-08-23. ^ "Indian wolves are world's oldest", BBC News (2004-07-17). Retrieved on 2007-07-19. ^ Wozencraft, W. C. (16 November 2005). in Wilson, D. E., and Reeder, D. M. (eds): Mammal Species of the World, 3rd edition, Johns Hopkins University Press. ISBN 0-801-88221-4. ^ a b Clutton-Brock, Juliet (1987). A Natural History of Domesticated Mammals, pp.208. ISBN 0521346975. ^ Susan Lumpkin (2003-10-08). "Spotlight on Zoo Science: Hiding In Plain Sight". Conservation and Science. Smithsonian National Zoological Park. Retrieved on 2007-10-07. ^ "The Wolf-Dog Hybrid: An Overview of a Controversial Animal". Animal Welfare Information Center Newsletter (2000). Retrieved on 2008-05-17. ^ NWA ^ National Wolf Dog Alliance ^ The decline, fall and return of the red wolf - life - 23 February 2008 - New Scientist ^ "Eastern Coyotes Are Becoming Coywolves". David Zimmerman. Caledonian record. Retrieved on 2007-08-17. ^ "The red wolf (Canis rufus) – hybrid or not?". Montana State University. Retrieved on 2008-08-04. ^ (Italian)Luigi Boitani & Paolo Ciucci (2006). "Il Lupo: Operazione San Francesco" from "Salvati dall' Arca", pp.663. ISBN 9788883723803. ^ Christian Science Monitor, 3 Nov 2005 1 ^ Wolf Song of Alaska: France's Bardot Demands EU Action on Wolf Cull ^ "The Return of Wolves to Germany". Spiegel online. Retrieved on 2007-02-07. ^ "Aktueller Bestand in der Lausitzer Wolfsregion". Wolfsregion Lausitz online. Retrieved on 2007-11-02. ^ www.wolf.org/wolves/news/iwmag/2006/fall/wow_belarus.pdf ^ www.whatson-kiev.com/index.php?go=News&in=view&id=4806 ^ "Bulgaria". Retrieved on 2007-09-10. ^ (Russian)"Волки: серое нашествие". Аргументы и факты. Retrieved on 2008-08-14. ^ Wolf Subspecies - Wolflovers Group - Care2.com ^ BBC NEWS | Asia-Pacific | China to promote wild animal hunt ^ "Is Kazakhstan Home to the World’s Largest Wolf Population?". Christopher Pala. National Wildlife Federation. Retrieved on 2007-09-28. ^ "U.S. Fish & Wildlife Service Gray Wolf webpage.". U.S. Fish & Wildlife Service. Retrieved on 2008-04-23. ^ "New York Times article on gray wolf controversy, 4/13/08". New York Times. Retrieved on 2008-04-23. ^ "Judge Returns Gray Wolves to Endangered List". New York Times. Retrieved on 2008-07-19. ^ a b c "Wolf management". Minnesota Department of Natural Resources. Retrieved on 2008-01-13. ^ "Wolf populations around the world and their status". Retrieved on 2008-01-13. ^ "State biologists capture Okanogan wolves". Seattle Times. Retrieved on 2008-07-19. ^ "Wolves breeding again in Oregon". The Oregonian (2008-07-22). ^ a b "Mexican Wolf Blue Range Reintroduction Project Statistics" (PDF). USFWS. Retrieved on 2008-01-13. ^ Cultural Life – Literature Turkey Interactive CD-ROM. Retrieved on 2007-08-11. ^ T.C. Kultur Bakanligi. Nevruz Celebrations in Turkey and Central Asia. Ministry of Culture, Republic of Turkey. Retrieved on 2007-08-11, ^ Bright, Michael (2006). Beasts of the Field: The Revealing Natural History of Animals in the Bible, p346. ISBN 1861058314. ^ Mader, TR. "Wolf attacks on humans". Abundant Wildlife Society of North America. Retrieved on 2007-05-31. ^ "Is the fear of wolves justified? A Fennoscandian perspective.". Acta Zoologica Lituanica, 2003, Volumen 13, Numerus 1. Retrieved on 2008-05-09. ^ "A Case History of Wolf-Human Encounters in Alaska and Canada". Alaska Department of Fish and Game Wildlife Technical Bulletin. Retrieved on 2008-08-17. ^ a b c "Ranchers' Guide to Wolf Depredation". Montana state university. Retrieved on 2007-08-24. ^ a b "Hunting the Grisly and Other Sketches". Theodore Roosevelt. Retrieved on 2007-09-12. ^ Naughton, Lisa, Adrian Treves, Rebecca Grossberg, and David Wilcove. "Summary Report: 2004/2005 Public Opinion Survey: Wolf Management in Wisconsin" (PDF). Living with Wolves. UW-Madison Geography. Retrieved on 2005-08-30. ^ "Wolf Predation Plays Small Role in Livestock Losses in 2005". Defenders of Wildlife. Retrieved on 2006-08-30. ^ "Wolf Depredation". International Wolf Center (August 2005). ^ You must specify title = and url = when using .Dutcher, Jim and Jamie (2002). "". Touchstone. Retrieved on 2007-02-27. ^ "Carnivore-Caused Livestock Mortality in Trans-Himalaya" ^ "Wolf at my door". BBC. Retrieved on 2007-08-11. ^ "Livestock Guarding Dogs - Protecting Sheep from Predators". United States Department of Agriculture. Retrieved on 2007-07-20. ^ a b "Alberta Canada Wolf & Coyote Hunts with Alberta Bush Adventures Hunting Guides". Alberta Bush Adventures. Retrieved on 2007-09-27. ^ "Legends of the "Outlaw Wolves"" (PDF). International Wolf Centre. Retrieved on 2008-07-12. ^ Civilization.ca - Canadian Arctic Expedition - Food ^ "Game board says yes to aerial shooting of wolves" (PDF). alaskawolves.org (2000). Retrieved on 2008-04-23. ^ Vanderpool, Tim (2002-06-20). "Politics of the Wolf", Tucson Weekly. Retrieved on 2006-08-27. ^ "The Bailey Wildlife Foundation Wolf Compensation Trust". Defenders of Wildlife. Retrieved on 2006-08-27. ^ Wilkinson, Todd (March/April 2007). "A Brewing Backlash Against Lobos". Wildlife Conservation. Retrieved on 2007-02-27. ^ "Fact Sheet- Wolf Reintroduction in the United States". Abundant Wildlife Society of North America. Retrieved on 2008-08-24. ^ Wolf Song of Alaska: Guideline Characteristics of Wolves and Wolfdogs ^ "Sad Howl of Wolves Recalls Apartheid in South Africa" (PDF). Robyn Dixon / Los Angeles Times / October 17, 2004. Wolfsong Alaska. Retrieved on 2008-08-01. ^ "Apartheid Regime Bred Man-Hunting Wolf-Dogs" (PDF). Gavin du Venage in Cape Town / NEWS.com.au / May 3, 2005. Wolfsong Alaska. Retrieved on 2008-08-01.